Talk:Warwick/@comment-112.202.24.242-20120828154236
A possible Kit rework for WW Some Attribute changes Old: Health 428 (+98) Armor 16 (+3.5) Mov. speed 320 Suggested: Health 420 (+95) Armor 19 (+3.3) Mov. Speed 310 Why: this suggested kit requires WW to be tankier during early game than late game. You'll learn why the base speed needs to be reduced later on. Old Passive: Eternal thirst seems fine in all but I feel its outclassed by other sustained champs. Suggested Passive: Hungering Strikes- Borrowing the name of his Q since I'll change it and This name seems to be fitting. Hungering Strikes - Upon dealing damage to a target he applies a bleed buff him dealing 3/4/5 magic damage per second for 5 seconds. His next strike to the unit will consume the bleed buff and deal damage equal to 5/6/7% the opponents current health bonus magic damage and heal warwick by 10/15/20% the total damage dealt. Note: okay, seems odd right? it is, basically he gets bonus damage and lifesteal every 2 attacks or every damage skill followed by an auto attack. Attacking the target will remove the bleed effect by the way so you have to reapply it again. So he needs to continuously attack to stay alive rather than just Q... Q... Q... Q Old- Hungering strike is a lack luster, Okay, meh skill with pretty good uses but he doesnt exactly need this anymore. Q Suggested- Infinite Duress- WTF you say? Took the name from his Ulti yes, This will allow you to stick to your targets easier of course with a different style. Infinite Duress- Warwick rages giving him max attack speed for 4/5/6/7/8 attacks or 6 seconds, each attack pushes back and suppresses target for .15 sec while moving to a distance of 20. mana cost: 100 CD: 12/11/10/9/8 Note: total: 8 x .15 = 1.2 sec total suppress time at a rate of .375 second suppress time per second with an interval meaning yes you can flash away. Total pushback 160. Also its synergy with his passive is completely intended to speed up jungling. W Old- Hunter's Call is a solid team buff but seriously why? its not completely necessary. W Suggested- Hunter's Call- Same name but I'll mix it with Bloodscent. Hunter's Call- Passive: warwick gains 20/25/30/35/40 bonus ms. Active: Warwick unleashes a bloodcurdling howl inspiring allied champions including himself within a 500 radius granting them 20/30/40/50/60% bonus Attack speed. He also Reveals all units(including minions and neutral monsters) in a 2000/2500/3000/3500/4000 for 1 second. If he reveals a champion with less than 40% health he gains 20/30/40/50/60 for 6 seconds and continues to reveal them for that duration. Mana cost: 80/85/90/95/100 CD: 15 Note: He still has his team buff, though weakened but makes up for it with the ability to scout in a small area this utility will keep him ahead of junglers since he can tell what he can steal or what your currently taking. It's also fitting since He reveals what can be hunted therefore he is indeed calling hunters. Also if you think gaining 100 bonus ms is OP bloodscent at max level gives128 bonus MS to WW without boots upon catching an enemy below 50% for an indefinite amount of time, while this is 40 normal going up to 100 catching an opponent below 40% and only lasts 6 seconds so there. E old- Bloodscent has no purpose since i combined it with W E Suggested- Feral Rush - A gapclosing/escape skill for WW of course more rewarding when used offensively. Feral Rush- Warwick leaps to target area dealing 100/150/200/250/300 (+.6 per AD) (+.4 per AP) magic damage to an AoE of 300, Immobilizes units within 0-125 of the AoE and Causing units within 126-250 to flee away for WW for 1 sec. If an enemy unit is hit by the leap CD is reduced by half if enemy unit is a champion WW is also refunded half the manacost. Mana cost: 150/175/200/225/250 CD: 25/23/21/19/17 Range: 500 Note: how this skill is used will seperate good WW from Great WW, Mastering this skill will be difficult especially against a running opponent, You could accidentally push an enemy back towards his base, you could lock him in his base or you could seperate the carry from his team Not to mention the long CD and large manacost, It works faster in a clash since WW needs to be jumping around finding kills. R old Infinite Duress - only form of CC before, Not 100% reliable however can Sure kills or stop a carry when used properly. R Suggested Fatal Bite- Name kind of Cliche but hey why not... however we could always find a better one, This skill is to ensure that no one escapes WW just like that. Fatal Bite- Warwick bites the neck of his target champion causing an Immediate 300/350/400(+.6 per AP) magic damage. Slowing down unit's ms by 75% and decreases damage output by 20% for 5 seconds. During the duration everytime the target takes damage he recieves bonus magic damage equal to 2.5% of his missing HP and heals the attacker 50% of the damage. Bonus damage is considered the attacker's damage. Mana Cost: 200 CD: 100/80/60 Range: 450 Note: This is WW's Ultimate, Not a powerful Nuke however the Debuff it brings is out of this world, with a 75% slow you know you cant run, with 20% reduced damage fighting is futile plus the team essence of supplying all attackers with bonus damage, This skill is used to tell everyone Kill this person first, Secures Ganks however its countered by Tenacity/CC reduction and Magic Resist. The Suggested kit bring 2 quick burst heavy early CC which isn't very reliable and 1 reliable Heavy Slow later in the game. A quick gap closer and escape mechanism and alot of team presence